1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiver, and in particular to signal receiver with low noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional satellite signal receiver 100 which comprises a flat antenna 110, a board 120, a wire 130 and a plug 131. The flat antenna 110 and the board 120 are welded together. The wire 130 is connected with a circuit disposed on the board 120. The wire 130 is a coaxial cable. If the plug 131 is arranged near the side of the flat antenna 110, the performance of antenna is, however, affected.
To provide better performance, the plug 131 can be arranged under the board 120; thus, the wire 130 must be bended to downsize the receiver 100. However, when bended, the electric characteristics of the wire 130 can be changed, thus the performance of the satellite signal receiver 100 is affected by bending the wire 130.
A harder coaxial cable can reduce such defect caused by bending. The harder coaxial cable is more expensive and is less flexible. Moreover, the satellite signal receiver 100 utilizing the harder coaxial cable has a bigger volume.
Additionally, welding the flat antenna 110 and the board 120 together complicates manufacturing process of the receiver 100. Moreover, both the flat antenna 110 and the board 120 must be replaced simultaneously, even if only one of them is malfunctioned.